


All you need is Love

by MoninSunShine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Angst, Bestiality, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Brutality, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Extremely Underage, First Time, Forced Abortion, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Knotting, Other, Post Mpreg, Public Sex, References to Knotting, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoninSunShine/pseuds/MoninSunShine
Summary: Uma ideia maluca, um ritual requerido e uma companhia mais que querida é o que ele leva de volta quando se empenha em consertar o passado.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MINA
> 
> (0) primeira fica explicita, espero estar acertando nessa - venho com isso na cabeça já ha um tempo.  
> (1) o relacionamento vai ser mostrado mais tarde quando for aparecer na historia - para não perder o mistério >.<  
> (2) ADORO comentários!!  
> (3) LEIAM AS TAGS! caso não goste não leia - entre por seu próprio risco  
> (4) não vai ser uma fanfic suave, nem pretendo fazer ela assim!

Ele suspirou, contente com as sensações que estava sentindo. O deslizar do pau do seu amante dentro dele esticando de forma deliciosa o seu pequeno e apertado buraco, abrindo ele de forma brusca e dolorida. Aquele monstruoso pau inchando cada vez mais enquanto entrava e saia dele com abandono, não mais pensando em dar prazer, apenas pegar o que conseguia.

\- Você ainda quer continuar com essa ideia maluca sua? – seu mestre falou, sua voz ofegante enquanto batia dentro dele o abrindo cada vez mais- não esta bom desse jeito?

-m-mest-tre! – ele mal conseguia falar, o intenso prazer que sentia, ele realmente estava feliz por ter achado seu mestre- você con-ahh- concordou em ahhh mestre!

Ele gritou enquanto seu mestre aumentava ainda mais a velocidade, o cheiro de sangue começava ser sentindo enquanto seu mestre rasgava sem dó as bordas do seu buraco com os movimentos. Seu interior já havia virado uma bagunça, sai barriga inchada de tanta porra que seu mestre havia despejado nele, provavelmente ele teria algum sangramento interno também, mas nada que o mestre não pudesse curar depois.

Ele veio a seco, quase desmaiando, satisfeito com todo o exercício. Ele sentiu seu mestre puxar uma ultima vez antes de lançar mais uma rodada de porra dentro dele.

Tremulo ele levou a mão ao seu buraco escancarado, passando os dedos suavemente pela borda, sentindo o sangue quente escorrendo de vagar pelos seus dedos. Ele sorriu zonzo, satisfeito.

\- mestre?

\- quieto pet, deixe-me apreciar essa visão magnífica do que eu fiz com você.

Ele sentiu seu mestre sentar no colchão ainda atrás dele, as mãos grandes passavam por suas pernas apertando em alguns lugares. Quando elas pairavam sobre a sua barriga inchada, ele sentiu seu mestre dar alguns tapas leves antes de apertar com força.

\- Mestre, o que... – ele sentiu toda a porra acumulada escorregar e sair de dento dele, queimando quando passava pelos rasgos feitos lavando o sangue junto.

\- isso sim é uma visão gloriosa pet, toda essa porra saindo de você, misturada com o sangue – seu mestre inspira focado apenas na porra saindo de seu buraco, suas mãos apertando cada vez mais seu abdômen.

Ele gruiu, sentindo uma dor latejante começar a aparecer mas não fez mais que isso para indicar seu desconforto, seu mestre sabia seu limite.

**_**_**

Ele deve ter desmaiado, pois quando acordou o sol batia alto nas janelas esquentando o quarto do frio do inverno. Seu mestre não estava a vista e seu lado da cama já estava frio indicando que saira há algum tempo.

Ele levantou, trêmulo, seu corpo latejava ainda com remanescentes do prazer intenso das atividades da noite passada, uma dor aguda despontava no quadril e nas bordas do seu buraco. Suspirando ele marchou desajeitadamente para o banheiro, larando enfrente do espelho.

Ali ele viu todas as marcas deixadas pelo seu mestre, das mordidas aos chupões no pescoço e torso, as marcas das mãos no quadril – roxas brilhantes, bem delineadas- além das mordidas sangrentas nas coxas, ao todo ele parecia maravilhoso!

Virando de costas ele tentou observar qual o estado do seu buraco. Escancarado, sangrento e destruído, nada mais que ele gostaria embora ele não pode deixar de pensar que o mestre poderia ter deixado um pouco mais bonito, talvez adicionado um plugue enquanto ele dormia para esticar ele ainda mais.

Ele tomou um banho demorado, apreciando a banheira já pronta. As dores e letargia que sentia desapareceram quando saiu da banheira, a maioria das marcas também se foram, apenas aquelas que quebraram a pele ficaram – apenas as marcas de mordidas nas coxas e algumas no torso.

Ele sentiu quando seu buraco se frechava vagarosamente, curando os rasgos da borda e voltando ao aperto de morte que ele tinha antes.

Ele adorava quando seu mestre fazia isso!

Apenas significava que ele tinha sido bom na noite anterior, já que quando ele não chega as expectativas do mestre ele leva mais ou menos dias semanas para fechar.

Ele saiu e se vestiu rapidamente, ansioso para encontrar seu mestre. E com vestir ele quis dizer uma mini saia rodada rosa, uma colar longo de ouro que apoiava em seu peito e botas altas de saltos agulha, por ultimo e não menos importante um lindo batom vermelho.

Ele saiu do quarto ansioso, passando primeiramente pela sala de jantar, não encontrando o mestre ali ele não se importou em pegar algo para comer antes de seguir para o escritório.

Ali ele bateu três vezes na porta e esperou. A casa podia ser dele mas o mestre ainda esperava respeito dele!

\- Entre pet.

Abrindo a porta, ele entrou de forma vagarosa e mais silenciosamente possível no escritório. Seu mestres estava sentado atrás de uma linda mesa de mógno antigo, envolvido com alguns documentos. Mas assim que ele fechou a porta os brilhantes olhos azuis se prenderam nele.

\- Finalmente acordado pet. Dessa vez boce se superou querido.

Ele adorava quando seu mestre o elogiava.

\- Tudo para agradar o mestre.

\- venha aqui pet, temos que discutir algumas coisas. - o mestre apontou para uma das cadeiras enfrente a mesa, ele mesmo se levantando e vindo sentar na outra.

\- mestre? Há alho errado?

\- eu tenho que perguntar mais uma vez querida, você ainda quer continuar com seu plano?

\- não tínhamos entrado num acordo sobre isso? – convenientemente ele fez questão de ser um pouco grosso, afinal eles já haviam entrado em um acordo.

Ele estava irritado com o mestre, já que a mais de uma semana ele vinha fazendo a mesma pergunta.

**_voce ainda quer fazer isso?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo Mina!!
> 
> esse capitulo é um pouco mais curto que o anterior, já que é só uma capitulo de enchimento - principalmente para o drama/suspense
> 
> eu deliberadamente não estou utilizando nomes aqui! foi de propósito!  
> espero que gostem do capitulo!  
> COMENTEM!!!

Hoje era o dia! Eles finalmente iriam fazer o ritual!

Era uma noite de Samhain tranquila, sem nuvens e com um céu relativamente claro pelas estrelas. Eles tinham um altar montado em uma clareira na floresta que cercava a grande casa senhorial em que eles moravam. Os itens necessários foram colhidos e preparados com antecedência. Ele mesmo e o mestre no haviam feito nada nas ultimas semanas – _algo que infelizmente era necessário para o ritual, mas que ele não gostou nem um pouco_ – e estavam esperando cada um de um lado do altar.

Ao badalar do sino a meia noite eles dariam inicio ao ritual. Nenhum deles carregava em si algo diferente da faca de prata que seria necessária ao próprio ritual. Todas as duas cicatrizes, deformidades e marcas que eles ganharam por todos os anos de maus tratos e da própria guerra estavam a mostra. Nenhum deles tinham vergonha dessas marcas, mas também desejavam que nunca estivessem ali pra começar.

A lua parou no seu ponto mais alto e, como magica, badaladas altas de sino começaram a tocar. Ambos se adiantaram e assim que entraram em posição - _encostados no altar às facas encostando-se à garganta do homem a frente_ -, eles começaram a falar em uníssono.

- _Ego te rogamus magicae matrem! –_ aqui eles pressionaram as facas em um longo corte superficial nos dois lados do percoço - _Bene nobis, quod vitam accipit munera, et dedit nobis. -_ no peito eles escreveram uma runa para felicidade - _Non accipies malum controuersiae ac rancoris haberent. –_ outra em baixo para contentamento - _Sed si forte alius a vobis_.

Após a ultima frase eles passam a faca sobre o pulso da mão contraria do outro, deixando o sangue cair no altar e se misturar. Em momento algum suas vozes tremeram de dor pelas runas ou pelos cortes. Eles observaram o sangue se misturar e reunir no centro do altar. Seu mestre virou para pegar um pote cheio de flores de lavanda, lírios, e uma única e bela flor de lótus negra como noite, ele fez uma barragem com as flores envolta do sangue, a flor de lótus ele deixou que flutuasse ate cair no meio do sangue antes de pegar a faca novamente.

\- Peto a vobis vitam et facultatem, renovetur vestigia nostra in unum. – aqui, ele rodeou o altar enquanto falava as palavras, parando do lado do mestre ele arrancou alguns fios de cabelo do mestre e dele mesmo antes de jogar no sangue acumulado ao redor da flor de lotus. Seu mestre enquanto isso esculpia uma runa para renascimento do lado esquerdo do seu peito, exatamente em cima do mamilo.

\- in magicis sacra et matre suscepit reficere liceat errores fuerunt. – dessa vez ele que desenhou a runa de renascimento no mestre. Eles se olharam e sorriram. Viraram o corpo para o altar eles esperaram por uma resposta, uma expectativa mutua conforme a magia se acumulava pelo altar. Com uma respiração profunda eles entoaram a ultima frase necessária, suas mãos seguraram as facas firmes.

\- quod si mactaverimus ea quae maximis in vita ista. – eles sorriram enquanto balançavam os braços, as facas fincando sem hesitação em cima da runa de renascimento de cada um, finalizando o sacrifico necessário ao ritual.

_~~Obrigado mestre.~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As falas do ritual eu peguei do Google tradutor!
> 
> elas mais ou menos se traduzem em:
> 
> Rogo a ti Mãe Magica!  
> Agradecemos a ti a vida que vivemos e os presentes que recebemos  
> não levamos magoas ou rancores  
> no entanto viemos aqui  
> pedir a ti uma oportunidade se refazermos nossos passos juntos  
> que a Magica nos permita corrigir os erros passados  
> sacrificamos aquilo que mais valorizamos nessa vida
> 
> Okay - não joguem la no Google não vai traduzir certinho assim, mas é mais ou menos assim!  
> levo mais em conta a intenção num ritual do que as palavras! elas ajudam mas não é só isso que é necessário
> 
> se a inspiração não me faltar mais tarde tem mais um capitulo!


End file.
